Chicken Salad
by TobiNomsYou
Summary: this is a yaoi made by me and some friends, its a yaoi, so if u dont like dont read  its DeiXZetsu


Chicken Salad

I do not own the series Naruto; this is simply a fan fiction I have made for others to enjoy

Story line:

Let's say that the ninja village was further in time, and the akatsuki were teenagers on a chat site called IMVU. This story takes place on this site, where Tobi, Deidara, Konan, Pein, and Zetsu are all relaxing and starting a chat, when things start to steam up between Zetsu and Deidara, Konan and Pein, lol and poor Tobi is the 5th wheel watching all this.

Please enjoy this fan fiction that I and my friends made together: this fan fiction is dedicated to my friend Zetsu and Deidara, the 2 best friends Tobi could ever have XD

Tobi Has Joined The Chat

Zetsu Has Joined The Chat

Deidara Has Joined The Chat

Tobi: I want cake ._.

Tobi: I never get cake

Deidara: PPPfftt... .

Deidara: don't say that. Hm

Zetsu: hands him some cake

Deidara: .o

Zetsu: what is your favorite kind Tobi?

Tobi: Red Velvet

Zetsu: I'll give you your favorite next time :)

Tobi: yay

Deidara: ...Zetzu you briber...

[Deidara equips back chains that move around]

Tobi: -tackles Deidara an noms on his chains-

Deidara: o.O...

Deidara: ...

Deidara: -Pushes Tobi off- ... I'm still not letting you touch me Tobi... Hm

Tobi: like you have a choice XDDDD

Tobi: -noms on his chins-

Zetsu: you can touch me Tobi ;)

Zetsu: I'm all man... er plant XD

Tobi: XDDD

Deidara: XD

Deidara: zetzu love to be touched

Tobi: O.o

Pein Has Joined The Chat

Tobi: Pein-sama!

Konan Has Joined The Chat

Zetsu: -Zetsu smiles at Pein and Konan- welcome

Deidara: o.O...

Tobi: -pulls on Deidara's chains-

Deidara: o.O... -Getting pulled-

Deidara: .. T-Tobi!

Tobi: -pulls harder on Deidara's chains-

Konan: *tackle and rapes my sexy Pein*

Tobi: O.o

Deidara: o.O...-Falls on his butt- .

Zetsu: lol

Tobi: XDDD

Deidara: T-Tobi! Let go!

Pein: -he chuckles- heh hey there love

Zetsu: she wants some Pein, horny women are like cats, when they want it, they want it now

Tobi: -drags him across the floor-

Deidara: o.O! -Yanks the chain out of Tobi's hand-

Deidara: Give me that you Moron. HM!

Tobi: NO D:

Konan: ha-ha damn right Zetsu

Tobi: -keeps hold of it-

Deidara: -Yanking the chain as hard from Tobi-

Deidara: .!

Zetsu: :)

Tobi: -ties Deidara up with his chains-

Tobi: XDDDD

Tobi: I WIN!

Deidara: ... -On the floor sitting tied up-...

Deidara: -.-...

[Deidara equips chicken suit]

Konan: I stole my grandma's car to go see a friend the other night and im gunna take it again and appear by his window all stalkerish

Tobi: -picks him up, walks over to Zetsu and offers him to Zetsu-

Deidara: o.O!

Deidara: WHAT THE HE- TOBI!

Tobi: here Zetsu, one tied up Deidara

Zetsu: lmao Konan, id drive you to his house just to watch if I were there XD

Tobi: XD

Zetsu: :3 mmmm bound chicken

Zetsu: ;) yum

Deidara: o.O...!

Pein: 0.0

Deidara: -Struggles in his chains-

Tobi: -hands him over-

Konan: heh I know where you live Pein *creepy voice followed by a creeper grin*

Tobi: lol

Zetsu: scary

Pein: so... well get a move on it then hehe -grins-

Zetsu: :)

Zetsu: lol

Tobi: Zetsu take Deidara, he so heavy

Konan: *starts speed walking to Pein's house* after I took my grandmas car last night her alternator went lol

Deidara: F*** YOU TOBI!

Deidara: IM NOT HEAVY!

Zetsu: XD

Tobi: I told u the pie go to ur ass XDDDDDDDDD

Zetsu: He grabs Dei by his bundle of chains and smiles what should I do to him?

Deidara: DX

Tobi: XDDDDDDDD

Deidara: o.O...

Konan: eat him -yaoi pun

Zetsu: leaning over, he licks Deidara's face and walks over to the cage, tossing him in there and grins wickedly dance for me :)

Deidara: No listen to Konan o.O

Zetsu: ill eat him afterwards, first my entertainment though

Zetsu: XD

Deidara: o.O...

Konan: lol

Zetsu: he waves his hands to the others come watch guys

Tobi: here Zetsu

Tobi: -hands him giant lolli-

Deidara: o.O...

Deidara: ...

Deidara: -.-'''

Deidara: ... the lolli...

Zetsu: Zetsu smiles and licks the lolli, taking it from him and says with a smileThank you :3

Tobi: :}

Konan: ha-ha

Zetsu: he pokes the dancing Deidara through the bars where's your banana suit! Dance for me!

Zetsu: XD

Tobi: XDDDDDDDDD

Deidara: ...

[Deidara equips banana suit]

Deidara: XD

Tobi: brb

Zetsu: his eyes gleam with lust I should force him to entertain us, then rape him, then eat him :D

Deidara: :D

Zetsu: sounds much better than just the first two

Zetsu: tyt

Konan: I'm up for zetzu idea

Deidara: T.T

Pein: - sits here and watches-

Zetsu: or we can force him to dance, beat him to a pulp while raping him as a group and then we can share the meat :D

Deidara: -Shall prepare for some ass rape- XD

Zetsu: XDDD I'm so evil

Zetsu: ill get his mouth :3

Deidara: Pein is watching and enjoying o.O...

Deidara: pffft

Konan: …Pein won't rape dei unfortunately...

Deidara: -Feels sexy in here- :D

Pein: no I will not...

Zetsu: you can beat him though

Zetsu: and eat him

Zetsu: :)

Zetsu: ^^ and of course watch him

Deidara: D:

Deidara: spare me

Zetsu: XDDD

Deidara: :D

Zetsu: lol

Konan: ill have to shove dei's meant down your throat then-yet another yaoi pun

Deidara: -face palm-

Zetsu: he's got a Purdy mouth XD

Zetsu: lmao

Zetsu: he leans forwards and licks the lolli again

Zetsu: ^-^

Zetsu: okay so what was next on the list?

Zetsu: ah yes...

[Deidara re-equips chicken suit]

Konan: *she would point to the chicken in the cage*

Zetsu: Kuro grins, and reaches into the cage, grabbing Deidara's collar and pulls him out, throwing the oversized chicken to the floor. He looks down upon the morsel and smiles, Shiro ripping the suit from him leaving him naked before them all

Zetsu: I almost feel bad...:}

Zetsu: and now I don't :D lets continue

Pein: quick change of heart eh?

Zetsu: never ;D

Konan: WOOHOO! *eats popcorn* nom nom nom

Zetsu: Zetsu crouches down and grabs a hold of his wrist, yanking the child up, his other hand grabbing a hold of his throat and brings his face up to his, their eyes gazing into him like some toy that he wants to use for the moment

Konan: ...*she would watch in amusement*

Deidara: ...

Zetsu: Kuro's brow twitches, thoughts flooding his mind of what evil and volatile things he could do to the boy indeed you are. Still, amuse me and respond ;) this is an Rp I'd like us both to enjoy as much as our guests

Konan: perfect...

Zetsu: holy shit I feel like a sex slave master XD

Deidara: I'm NOT enjoying your rape... .

Zetsu: oh you will x3

Pein: but he is a chicken wouldn't you be falling under what he likes to do then?

Deidara: :D

Zetsu: well he's naked now, already took the suit off him

Konan: Zetsu ripped it off of him already

Tobi: woot I came back just in time

Zetsu: lmao

Zetsu: welcome back

Deidara: :DDDD

Deidara: Chicken rape

Konan: oh gawd

Tobi: bestiality

Tobi: XD

Pein: well plant/chicken combo so a chicken salad rape?

Tobi: XD

Tobi: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Deidara: ...

Tobi: hahaha

Konan: that a chef pun hun?

Pein: mhm

Tobi: -drives up to McDonalds- "excuse me, I'd like a chicken salad, extra dei/Zetsu"

Konan: LMAO

Tobi: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Zetsu: Shiro's hand reaches down, his palm placed at the boy's ankles and he trails them up his leg, gazing into his eyes with amusement as he watches the boy's expression change, inching closer to his groin and tiptoes his fingers over his v-line. Zetsu's muscles tense as he stares down, his facial expression one of no emotion, feeling himself become turned on by these actions causes him to raise a brow and the edge of his lip curls. He moves his body over Deidara's, sliding his right leg over Dei's waist and straddles him, letting out a laugh as he slides his groin, grinding it against his

Zetsu: XD I'm so horrible

Deidara: ...

Konan: 0.0 epic! *nosebleed*

Tobi: -watches in excitement-

Zetsu: *licks the lolli again*

Zetsu: XD

Tobi: -yaoi fan girl squeal-

Tobi: yay that was so gay XD

Konan: looks like I'm paying a visit to Pein after all lol

Tobi: XD

Pein:-shakes head-

Pein: 0.0

Konan: *yaoi fan girl squeal with Tobi*

Deidara: {Deidara knew if he fought now there would surely be a sort of toll for his neglect afterwards. Deidara could only grit his teeth as he turned his eyes away from the zetzu now above him}

Deidara: responded FTW :D

Konan: go dei ^^

Konan: take it like a chicken...erm...take it like a man...*scratches head* never mind

Deidara: XD

Zetsu: You will enjoy this child... do not fear me. I will not harm you... With agile grace Kuro and Shiro create hand signs, the ground beneath them cracking and vines emerge, wrapping around his wrists and tug, pulling Deidara's arms above his head. After binding the use of his upper limbs Zetsu leans over and begins to gingerly kiss the boys neck, his soft lips leaving a tingling sensations against this skin as they slowly move from his throat to his cheek and press against his lips, Zetsu's tongue tasting of sweet honey and the scent oddly of flowers slips between Dei's lips, their tongues dancing as he begins to move his hands up Deidara's body, feeling his tight muscles and noticing the pressure between their legs as their manhood grow against each other

Pein: - Pein would make hand signs making it ran, making both dei and Zetsu bodies dripping with water-

Zetsu: XD

Deidara: Pein you...

Konan: 0.0 omg this is hot

Deidara:

Konan: thank you Hun ^^ wet yaoi

Zetsu: ((lmao ill wait for your response Dei, you're obligated to respond. I liked the one you did before x3))

Tobi: yay for wet yaoi

Zetsu: lmfao, you guys are enjoying this aren't you XD

Konan: mhm ^^

Zetsu: ZetsuXDeidara u

Pein: feels bad now that I helped lol

Zetsu: are you enjoying this Dei? ;D

Zetsu: ah what am I asking of course you are XD

Zetsu: don't feel bad Pein lol you're addition is helpful :3

Deidara: {His body shivers at the forceful touch coming from the Vines. Deidara gives the plant one last struggle before giving up. Feeling the soft touch of Zetsu's lips upon his the boy could only close his eyes and continue the sin. A small shiver running up Deidara's back as the sensation soon struck him between his legs. He did not want for the plant to have his way but what choice did Deidara have? He allowed entry to zetzu tongue, there, both their tongues danced. A sensation Deidara had not planned to enjoy... And yet. The added affect of the water made Deidara give out a gasp for air. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at zetzu. Hoping the plant had not noticed Deidara's excitement}

Tobi: -pulls out vid cam, an records yaoi-

Konan: omg dei nice one 0.0

Deidara: /x/

Tobi: 0.0 *nosebleed*

Konan: ha-ha

Konan:*scoots by Tobi holding another camera filming as well*

Tobi: XD

Tobi: -looks over- .hi

Konan: *looks back* .hello

Deidara: D:

Pein:- invest in a a large flat screen HD TV for the room with surround sound and blue ray for the room-

Konan: did you really Pein?

Zetsu: Zetsu's eyes sparkle, seeing how much the child is enjoying himself. The water makes their bodies to gleam, dripping over them, causing them to slide easier against each other. Shiro's hand runs down Deidara's body once more, massaging his abs and slithers to his pelvis. Placing a firm grip around Deidara's manhood, Kuro's hand grabs a hold of Deidara's chin gives him a cute smile, forcing him to look Zetsu in the eyes I want to see you face as I make you blush with ecstasy.. Shiro's hand begins to stroke Deidara's Penis, the stiff muscle twitching in his grasp. Zetsu's thumb presses against the meatus and rolls around gently as his other fingers begin to slide up and down with a toxic rhythm against his shaft

Pein: -posts on the wall coming soon chicken salad staring dei and Zetsu-

Zetsu: lmao Pein that's bad XD

Deidara: Pein: XD

Tobi: XD

Konan: heh heh

Deidara: {His eyes locked with that of Zetzu. Deidara could not keep his own expression hidden from the plant. He knew just how much Deidara was enjoying this torture... At the touch of Zetsu's grasp Deidara gave out a mad blush across his face, so red that his body gave a light 'Jolt' and he was forced to take in a deep breath. His eyes diverted from Zetsu's. His expression became know to the plant as soon as Deidara could not hide it no more. His manhood grew within Zetsu's grasp. How was he to hide such a detail from the plant?}... .. Eh... {Deidara let out a light whimper as he made an effort to move his hands. But they were bound above his head.}

Zetsu: XD wow I'm actually enjoying this lol

Deidara: -Face palms-

Pein: -_-

Konan: *noms popcorn*

Deidara: ...

Tobi: -asks konan-sama for some of her popcorn-

Deidara: I want popcorn to watch my own Demise

*gives popcorn to Tobi*

Tobi: yay

Deidara: o.O...

Tobi: -munches popcorn, watching sempai get what's coming to him-

Deidara: .

Deidara: No te asustes con lo q vas a ler

Deidara: :D

Tobi: Mexican Deidara 0.0

Deidara: es solo RP jaja

Zetsu: A wide grin stretches across Zetsu's face, heat rising between them, causing the rain to mix with their sweat. Kuro's meat stick (technically Tofu stick)) grows at a rapid pace... The bulge between his legs extending to 11inches long and 5 inches thick, taunting Deidara as he thrusts his hips once more, letting out a soft breath and a subtle grunt, feeling the muscles collide. Zetsu lifts his body up and moves down, his face inches from Deidara's twitching growth and his head leans in, sliding against the child's Radix, feeling it tense and fill with the fluids that tempt to release. His hands still strokes the Corpus, the heat emitting from Deidara's Penis intoxicating and Zetsu's mouth lips over the tip, his tongue rolling around the shaft, teeth biting softly as Zetsu's throat becomes the new sheath for Deidara's sword

Deidara: Pffft Tobi

Zetsu: lmao, I'm not done with you yet XD

Zetsu: :D

Zetsu: I can rape you all night x)

Tobi: XDDD

Tobi: I want to post this on the yaoi site with it dedicated to u guys XD [fan fiction pun placement]

Konan: oh yeah do it!

Zetsu: :D awe I'm honored

Pein: -_-

Tobi: XD

Deidara: -.-...

Tobi: . be glad its Zetsu an not me

Tobi: -does the retarded running dance-

Tobi: XDDD

Deidara: XD

Deidara: Zetsu's gunna turn me gay...

Zetsu: too late

Deidara: XD

Tobi: XDDD

Zetsu: lmao

Tobi: -pushes konan into Pein:-

Tobi: :}

Konan: *leans on her Pein's shoulder rubbing his chest while getting turned on herself from the visual* lol god I'm so bad XD

Deidara: {A groan escaped Deidara's lips. His body emitting a sensation of heat as he is positioned underneath Zetsu's hold. Feeling that grip upon his member once more Deidara directs his attention down below between his legs only to see Zetzu beginning to wrap his lips upon Deidara's manhood. Deidara wiggles before emitting a gasp for air. His entire body arched upwards. Without Him knowing his body was reacting to zetzu touch. Deidara's Body became sensitive to any form of touch. The rain added the cold. The heat he emitted added steam. The passion Zetzu was giving him made Deidara's heart beat within his chest. "Thump Thump" Deidara clenched his teeth and turned away once more trying to keep from exploiting his TRUE desires. His feet curled. His hands turned to Fists and his body Begged for more...}

Zetsu: oh boy, this could turn into an Orgy party o.O

Pein: - leans in, puts his arm around his Konan and holds her close-

Konan: *she looks at Pein her face slightly pink*

Konan: *jumps on Pein's lap and kisses his cheek then bites his neck slightly* heheh split personality

Zetsu's eyes close and his cheeks pucker, sucking against Deidara's shaft. Mumbles of pleasure escaping his lips as his head bobs up and down against the boys member, the rain sending chills through Zetsu's body causing his brow to twitch as his penis twitches uncontrollably, enjoying the violation of this boy far too much. The temptation to force this boy to release overwhelms him and Zetsu grabs a hold of Deidara's waists, the vines releasing his wrists and he swiftly turns Dei's body over. Every muscle gleaming in the rain like satin sheets. Zetsu's hair falls over his brow, the massive member stiff as he looks down at the backside of the young man. He releases a breath, the cold air causing it to release a faint steam from between his teeth. Zetsu's firm grip latches upon Dei's hips and Zetsu teasingly pushes his tip against the soft skin of Dei's ass. His gland throbbing, the Urethra pulsing with the sensation to make Deidara cry for mercy and moan with pleasure. Without hesitation Zetsu thrusts his hips gently, his penis slowly penetrating the boys anus, stretching it slightly at first as he allows it time to accept the intruding goliath. After a few seconds he thrusts once more, feeling the tightness of Deidara's ass begin to consume him he releases a quiet groan, another 10 inches left of raw strength begging to enter the boy. A meniacle smile creeps across Zetsu's face, his eyes gleam in the shadow of his lust and with a massive jolt he slams another 7 inches into Deidara's canal. Feeling his meatus begin to invade his colon, the pressure overwhelming, he gasps, his fingertips gripping against Dei's bare skin as if holding on for his life

Pein: -he would put his fingers through her hair gripping it slightly pulls her head back bringing them face to face with their foreheads touching his lips would meet hers, he would then begin kissing her passionately he would gently bit her lower lip pulling it out wards-

Deidara: ...Dear Jesus I'm getting f*cked by a plant

Deidara: -faceplams-

Zetsu: you know you like it ;D

Tobi: 0.0 so much nosebleed I don't even know where to start XDDDD

Pein: -_- tree trunk and all

Zetsu: 

Zetsu: I'm seriously laughing in real life XD this is epic

Deidara: must not...fap...XD

Zetsu: XD

Deidara: -starts to touch himself in rl-

Deidara: Fap fap fap

Deidara: XD

Zetsu: that's hot dei

Deidara: ...

Tobi: XD, I'm just being the 5th wheel

Tobi: XD

Zetsu: ha-ha, Dei, when I'm done violating you, you'll be calling me master ;)

Konan: *smirks against his lips running her fingers through his hair looking at him deeply then bringing her hand across his face down his neck and collar bone until her nails would train across his shirt*

Deidara: T^T shivers

Zetsu: I'm waiting for him

Zetsu: I think he's working on it lol

Tobi: DEI TYPE FASTER!

Tobi: XD

Zetsu: XD

Zetsu: lmao

Zetsu: yeah hurry me want to make you squirm

Tobi: -watches in excitement

Zetsu: licks the lolli

Zetsu: x3

Konan: (damn it dei TYPE FASTER!)

Zetsu: o-o

Zetsu: but man I turned on o.O

Zetsu: decisions decisions...

Deidara: {as zetzu removed his lips from Deidara's manhood the blond directs his attention back down below as he watches the plant with interest. The vines release Deidara's hands and legs. Ah the feeling of freedom..or the feeling of lust? was this not to repay the debt he owed? Deidara was unsure since now the fun REALLY began} ...Z-Zetzu..?.. {He whispered as He was moved around and positioned for phase two. Being Taken By Zetsu's hold once more the boy dared not look back for He could feel the other mans member making its way into Deidara.} ! {The boy moved forward trying to evade the pain. He felt zetzu Tighten his fingers around Deidara's Hips soothing Deidara's body once more and allowing for a second Thrust from zetzu.} ! {Zetzu had burrowed his way in and Deidara was clawing at the ground looking for anything to hold onto. Unfortunately the only thing around were bits of Zetsu's vines. Deidara Let out a gasp for breath as If about to shout. But help in that pleasure. He bit down upon his tongue and allowed his Body to arch itself downwards as He would allow his Bum to rise into the air to let Zetzu get a better angle. Deidara felt his legs tremble. Zetzu was indeed BIG for him, but this pain...Deidara knew he could turn it into pleasure...}

Tobi: THAR SHE BLOWS!

Zetsu: lmao reads quickly XD

Konan: WOOOHOO!

Deidara: /x/

Deidara: F*CK YA

Deidara: hey... you all know that your pervs right...

Deidara: ...

Konan: and proud of it ^^

Tobi: high five for super pervs

Konan: *high fives Tobi*

Deidara: crap... umm... ya I like seriously need to go in a few... Umm ya.. ...

Deidara: this is really making me squirm in rl

Zetsu: Zetsu's moan releases in a song of delight. Deidara's slight shift in movement send waves of pleasure through his body and his dick tenses, throbbing inside him as he can no longer hold himself back, wanting to release inside this already full container. Kuro's brow furrows and their body shivers, Shiro's mind screaming for fin' and their hold upon his body tightens, the tingling sensation grows inside his Radix and his urethra swells with semen. Zetsu lets out a ((macho)) cry, holding in for as long as he can, enjoying as the insides of Deidara's tunnel rubs against his dick, taunting the release of his cum. With one last thrust, Zetsu's pelvis pulls back, the entire 9 inches inside him before sliding out and pumping back in, a blast of warm liquid jets out of his sex and the tension between Dei and Zetsu rises to its peak. Filling his colon with his sweet juices, his cheeks flush and he releases the breath he had been holding in. Still ejaculating even as he slowly removes himself from the overused Deidara. He gives the blonde angel a lop-sided grin and watches as his semen pours from Dei's hole. The second shiver of pleasure rushing through his body as he crouches on one knee, his head hanging, breathing deeply as to regain himself Very amusing child you are. His eyes gleam with seduction and his arm reaches out, palms grabbing a hold of the boy and he pulls him up, falling back upon his butt he holds Deidara in his arms, pressing his face against his chest and runs his fingers through Dei's hair, letting their remaining body heat send them into an eternity of comfort

Tobi: XDDDD

Tobi: THAT WAS EPIC!

Konan: awe that so sweet ^^and yet seductive o.O

Tobi: XD

Deidara: I have been mentally scared... thank you plant thing

Deidara: .

Tobi: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Deidara: Now I will have a fear of plants...

Deidara: .

Zetsu: lol

-they chatted for a bit longer, but soon Deidara and Zetsu had left, konan and Pein shortly after, leaving Tobi by himself until he decided to go wake up sauske and blow off some steam –winks- Zetsu couldn't take his mind off the mental picture that played in his head of the rp between him and Deidara. Not being able to take it anymore he grabbed his car keys and drove over to Deidara's, knocking lightly at his door. The sound of running footsteps approached the big door as it burst open, to reveal Dei breathing hard, his face flustered, and his hair a mess. Zetsu raised a brow and stepped up close to the blonde and kissed his lips gently before saying "did I come too late." The blonde shook his head no and kissed Zetsu passionately as they stumbled back into the house, closing the door behind them-

-Konan did speed walk over to peins, and they had a bit of fun of their own-

-chapter end-

So I hope you guys liked what me and my friends put together, keep an eye on my work as I will start to make more yaois.


End file.
